Snow White Jewel
by Valerian Skies
Summary: New Title Same Story! Summary inside. Main pairing is IchixHitsu. Full summary is on chapter 3. and REAL pairings are there too.
1. Bleach Profiles

Summary:Ichigo has an interesting encounter from Aizen and recieves a mark. Along with that mark comes with a decision. Come to Hueco Mundo or die with his friends. Now, to save himself and his beloved ones, he must obtain the legendary bankai. Zengetsuryuu Fuchi

Sorry! But there was something happening! Anyway, here are the new pairings (I changed it):

IchimaruxYuki

AizenxIchigo (one-sided)

TousenxNaito

ByakuyaxRenji

RenjixRukia

IshidaxOrihime

TatsukixOrihime

IchimaruxMatsumoto

IchimaruxHitsugaya

ByakuyaxYuki

* * *

1st Division Captain: Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni

First Division Captain and founder of the shinigami academy. By virtue of his position and seniority, he is also the supreme commander of the Gotei 13.

Yamamoto-taicho looks like a very old man, almost after the fashion of the Taoist Immortals, but under his shinigami robes he still has a strong body that has not decayed with age. His spiritual pressure is possibly greater than any other being in Soul Society; it was enough to paralyze Ise Nanao--the Eighth Division Vice-Captain--with a mere glance. He wields Ryuujin Jakka, the strongest of all fire-type zanpaku-to. His skill in kidou is unknown, but probably as formidable as his swordsmanship, as he appears to embody the convention of the "old master."

Kyouraku Shunsui (8th Division Captain) and Ukitake Juushiro (13th Division Captain) seem to have a particularly strong relationship with Yamamoto-taicho. He mentions that they were the first graduates of his shinigami academy to rise to the rank of captain, and some clips from the anime show Yamamoto-taicho sparring with the two (and easily winning).

1st Division Vice Captain: Unknown

Not much is known about this man, other than his outfit, which is somewhat different and more formal than those of the other vice-captains. Judging from his appearance, face, and weapon, it is probably a safe guess that he is a sophisticated sort of man.  
  
2nd Division Captain: Soi Fong

Captain of the Second Division, and Commander of Covert Operations and Executive Militia.

Not much is known about Soi Fong. She is from a lower noble that served the great Shihounin family, and became a comrade of Shihouin Yoruichi (former Captain of the Second Division) at a young age.

In combat, Soi Fong wields Suzumebachi, one of the more unique Zanpaku-to. She also seems to have the entire Covert Operations division at her beck and call, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

2nd Division Vice Captain: Ohmaeda Marechiyo

Descended from one of the noble families in Soul Society. Omaeda is an enormous individual, dwarfing his petite Captain. He is also her opposite in personality, being rather a buffon and not especially bright. Not much else is known about him.

3rd Division Captain: Hinamori Momo

A sweet, gentle, and somewhat naive girl who seems entirely unsuited to be a vice-captain in the rough and dangerous world of Soul Society. Despite her cute and innocent appearance and demenour, however, she can cross swords with the best of them, and is an accomplished master of kidou.

She has idolized Aizen Sousuke since before she became his vice-captain, and holds an almost unhealthy degree of loyalty to him, particularly in times of extreme emotion.

Hinamori's best friend, however, is Hitsugaya Toushirou, captain of the Tenth Division (whom she calls "Shiro-chan" for short, much to Hitsugaya's annoyance). They have known each other since before they were shinigami, and she seems to love him as though he were her younger brother.

3rd Division Vice Captain: Kira Izuru

A thin and somewhat neurotic individual, Kira is good friends with fellow vice-captains Hinamori and Abarai. He seems a decent enough sort, but is also extremely loyal to his captain, Ichimaru Gin. This sometimes puts him in difficult positions, where he is forced to choose between loyalty to his captain and loyalty to his friends. But changed his loyalty to Hinamori as she became his captain through luck.

4th Division Captain: Unohana Retsu  
A kind and peaceful woman, who is perfectly suited to be Captain of the healing-oriented Fourth Division. She seems willing to help almost anyone in need, but don't let her motherly appearance fool you; she is highly intelligent and possesses an extremely strong will.

Though possessed of a compassionate personality, Unohana ultimately remains loyal to the core principles of the Gotei 13 and Yamamoto Genryuusai, even at times when she seemingly feels that official policy is not the right course of action.

She has not engaged in any combat to date, but wields the healing zanpaku-to Minazuki as her blade of choice.

4th Division Vice Captain: Kotetsu Isane

As kind-hearted and mild as one would expect from the Fourth Division, but seemingly having a slightly more combative nature. She is extremely loyal to her captain, whom she idolizes, and has a sister (Kiyone) who is ranked as third seat of the Thirteenth Division. Not much else is known about her.

5th Division Captain: Yuki Shigekuni  
The granddaughter of Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Yuki Shigekuni is the same age as Hitsugaya Toushiro and has became Kuchiki Byakuya's first vice-captain. She quit after they had an argument which lead to misunderstandings. Yuki is good friends with Hinamori who thinks of her as an older sister since Yuki knows more than her and had experienced battling with hollows. Like Hitsugaya, Yuki doesn't trust Ichimaru Gin and even Aizen Sousuke. Her thoughts were proven correct after the incident with them. After they left, Yuki was asked to become the new leader of the 5th division while Hinamori became captain of the 3rd division. She is a master of kidou and knows plenty of healing kidou. Her appearance may seem gentle and kind but she's really ruthless and an experienced fighter. She wields the zanpaku-to called Shinkusu, the most powerful dark-fire-type in Soul Society.

5th Division Vice Captain: Kuchiki Rukia  
She is the first real Shinigami that Ichigo ever encountered, and to save both Ichigo and herself she transfered her Shinigami powers to him. She currently is still working for soul society, but as Ichigo's Shinigami teacher. She hides herself in her human form from Hollows until her strength returns - all the while coaching Ichigo and helping him with his Soul Society missions. She aslo puts up a wonderful facade around her class mates, and is still trying to adapt and understand many things about the human world.

6th Division Captain: Kuchiki Byakuya  
Captain of the Sixth Division. Byakuya is head of the noble Kuchiki family, and as such is sophisticated in his philosophy and manner of speech. He is perpetually cool and collected--many might say cold and emotionless--having never been seen to either smile or lose his temper.

Despite his youthful appearance, Byakuya is actually a widower. His wife died some years ago, seemingly of one or another illness. It is not known whether Byakuya's reserved personality developed or increased after his wife's death, but it seems a logical assumption.

He is Kuchiki Rukia's adoptive brother, but does not appear to possess or display much filial affection. Rukia even goes so far as to say at one point that Byakuya never once cared for her in the slightest. This may be a somewhat unfair portrayal, however, as Byakuya seems to be the type who keeps his cards close to his chest, so to speak.

His weapon is the deadly Senbon Zakura, which he wields with suitable elegance to dispatch his foes.

6th Division Vice Captain: Abarai Renji**  
**The personification of "attitude." Renji is almost the exact opposite of his captain, cocky, easily riled, and unsophisticated in his approach. He does not outwardly seem to have much respect for Byakuya, but in reality Renji greatly respects and fears him. It is his dream to one day surpass his captain, and he trains toward this end with almost fanatical fervour.

Renji is friends with Kira and Rukia, with whom he attended the shinigami academy. He bears particular affection--and possibly something a bit more--for Rukia, and he is pained to see her sentenced to death. Though he initially goes along with the orders of Soul Society, Renji grows increasingly resistant as time passes to a course of action he sees as morally reprehensible.

7th Division Captain: Komamura Sajin  
The huge Captain of the Seventh Division. Komamura is a mysterious individual, hiding his features from view with a large helmet. He has a great sense of honour, being particularly devoted to Yamamoto Genryuusai. He is close friends with Tousen Kanamae of the Ninth Division. They share similar life philosophies, though Komamura is seemingly less gentle or hesistant in his approach than Tousen.

When it comes time to fight, Komamura wields the niftily named Tengen, a blade with size to match his own.

7th Division Vice Captain: Iba Tetsuzaemo**  
**A former member of the Eleventh Division, plainly evidenced by his continued love of fighting. Tetsuzaemon is the very image of a yakuza, with garish tattoos and a tanto (dagger) zanpaku-to secreted in his kimono. He still maintains good ties with the Eleventh Division, particularly with his old friend Madarame Ikkaku, though it is implied that Tetsuzaemon left the Eleventh in order to advance himself more quickly (which naturally caused some bad feelings with his former Division). Tetsuzaemon is a talented combatant and a master drinker.

8th Division Captain: Kyouraku Shunsui

The creatively dressed Eighth Division Captain. As his overcoat, hat, and stubble might indicate, Shunsui is someone who lives life in a carefree manner. He loves to nap, joke, drink, and generally be laid-back about everything that comes his way. When things get serious, however, Shunsui shows that beneath his whimsical exterior lies intelligence, skill, and a sensitive and compassionate character that hates to watch suffering.

Shunsui has an excellent relationship with his vice-captain (if somewhat love-hate on her part), and is also good friends with Thirteenth Division Captain Ukitake Juushiro, who, along with Shunsui himself, was one of the first graduates of Yamamoto Genryuusai's shinigami academy. It seems that Shunsui also has a good relation with Yamamoto, having coined the nickname "Yama-jii."

When Shunsui is forced to fight, he wields the twin-blade zanpaku-to Katen Kyoukotsu with awesome skill.

8th Division Vice Captain: Ise Nanao  
A careful analysis of Nanao-chan (as Shunsui calls her) will reveal that she shares much in common with her captain, such as intelligence, compassion, and sensitivity. What distinguishes them, however, is that Nanao is disciplined and businesslike, in stark contrast to Shunsui's often-lazy attitude. As such, she is the discipline and perhaps even the brains of the Eighth Division, working tirelessly to keep afairs in order and patiently enduring Shunsui's endless flirting and drinking. Nanao has a classic strict librarian's personality, complete with glasses and enormous tome.

Despite her common annoyance with her captain, Nanao actually has quite a good relationship with her superior, and the two truly seem to care for each other. She also does not seem to be averse to the occasional social event herself, though one would imagine that she partakes of parties in strict moderation.

9th Division Captain: Mitsukai Naito  
A strong-willed fighter that has incredible knowledge of the technologies in Soul Society. She is good friends with Yuki Shigekuni but only she, Toushiro, and Byakuya can actually get close to her while outside of the Captain Meeting. Naito has became the captain of the ninth division after Tousen betrayed them. Naito has a very high IQ and shows several emotions once in a while. A lot of people suspects her to be related to Byakuya since they act the same but not. She gets along very well with every other captain and her and Soi Fong train together everyday. Her zanpaku-to, Kurohana, is the rarest of the wind-ice-type in Soul Society. She is also friends of Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke whom she knows since they were little.

9th Division Vice Captain: Hisagi Shuuhei  
Brave and talented, if a bit rough around the edges. Shuuhei was a top-level student at the shinigami academy, being offered a ranked spot in the Gotei 13 before he even graduated. His courage was emphasized when a training raid he led as an upperclassman (including Renji, Rukia, and Kira, interestingly) went sour and Shuuhei ordered the rest of the trainees to flee while he attempted to hold several powerful Hollows off.

10th Division Captain: Hitsugaya Toushiro  
The Tenth Division Captain is the youngest captain in the Gotei 13 by a considerable margin. He is known as a prodigy in study of the shinigami arts, earning him the nickname of "Tensai," or "Genius."

Despite his youth, Hitsugaya is one of the more mature captains, level-headed and perceptive, if a bit lacking in the humour department. Unlike the unemotional Kuchiki Byakuya, however, the right set of circumstances will put Hitsugaya into anger, annoyance, etc.

Hitsugaya seems to get along well with just about everyone except Ichimaru Gin, whom he mistrusts. He has a particularly strong relationship with Hinamori Momo, and also has a strong bond with his vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku.

When battle comes around, Hitsugaya wields Hyourinmaru, the most powerful ice-type zanpaku-to in Soul Society.

10th Division Vice Captain: Matsumoto Rangiku  
Though most folks probably know her best by her ample... assets, Matsumoto is actually quite a capable and loyal vice-captain (if a bit on the lazy side). She has a good relationship with her captain, who--despite his seeming annoyance at her sleeping on the couch during working hours--holds great respect and even admiration for her.

Matsumoto also has the unique (and perhaps dubious) honour of calling Ichimaru Gin a friend. As far as can be determined, she is Gin's only friend, having met long ago while she was training her spiritual energy. She seems to like Gin quite a bit (perhaps in an unrequited manner), and is the only person whom Gin seems unwilling to interfere with.

11th Division Captain: Zaraki Kenpachi  
The bloodthirsty Eleventh Division Captain. Zaraki lives for one purpose and one purpose only: to fight. All other concerns are basically secondary. Though Zaraki enjoys fighting with all his strength, he does not seem particularly concerned with winning or losing; the joy of battle is all that matters to him.

Zaraki was originally a nameless swordsman fighting for his life on an apparently daily basis. After much trial, he was spotted by the shinigami and given a position in the Gotei 13, where he rose in the ranks until finally defeating (and, incidentally, killing) the previous Eleventh Division Captain in single combat.

That's not to say that Zaraki doesn't have a softer side, though. He has an unlikely friendship in Kusajishi Yachiru, whose tiny, cute appearance and saccharine personality stand in stark contrast with Zaraki's massive physique and gruff manner. The two are inseperable, however, like father and daughter, and it's safe to say that Yachiru is the only person whom Zaraki's wrath has no chance of touching.

Wielder of a nameless blade, Zaraki is the only captain in Soul Society who does not know the name of his zanpaku-to; this is a testament to his terrifying strength in combat and colossal spiritual pressure.

11th Division Vice Captain: Kusajishi Yachiru  
Cotton candy to her captain's tiger, Yachiru seems distinctly out-of-place in the battle-loving Eleventh Division. She is consistently sweet and cute, somewhat airheaded, and totally devoted to her captain (as well as the only person in the world who can get away with calling him "Ken-chan").

Yachiru's perpetually happy personality is well-established; in her infancy, as a nameless orphan, she was quite bubbly and cheerful even among a pile of corpses, where Zaraki found her and named her. Since then, she has accompanied him wherever he goes, gleefully misleading him with her rather bad sense of direction and generally adding a splash of colour to Zaraki's otherwise dark life.

12th Division Captain: Kurotsuchi Mayuri  
The epitome of a mad scientist, and hence perfect for the job of Twelfth Division Captain. Mayuri paints himself black and white, wears a strange hat, and has altered his body to grant it many strange abilities. His main goal appears to be pursuit of forbidden knowledge at any cost, and he does not hesitate to resort to sadistic or underhanded methods to achieve his ends. Life means nothing to him; he would turn his own men into living bombs if it meant he could do or learn something more easily.

Though Mayuri is completely cold and cruel to everyone he meets, he does have one loyal supporter in the form of his "daughter," Nemu. She is completely devoted to her master, uncomplainingly taking all manner of abuse and even wishing against his death.

On the frequent occasions when Mayuri wants to fight or perhaps revel in a bit of sadism, he wields the bizarre but lethal Ashisogi Jizou.

12th Division Vice Captain: Kurotsuchi Nemu  
Kurotsuchi Mayuri's "daughter," created by the Twelfth Division Captain to be his loyal servant. Despite being constantly mistreated by her "father," Nemu remains totally obedient, loyal, and devoted to his goals. She is not, however, a fool, or someone to be taken lightly.

13th Division Captain: Ukitake Juushiro  
The Captain of the Thirteenth Division, with an almost legendary reputation for being a nice guy. Sadly, Ukitake has frail health and is ill a lot of the time, but in his better moments he is a strong and reliable fighter as well as a caring and compassionate leader.

His best friend seems to be Shunsui, with whom he was a fellow student in the early days of Yamamoto Genryuusai's shinigami academy. However, the entire Thirteenth Division seems to love and respect their captain with almost fanatical fervour, and he may thus be said to be a friend of all his subordinates, though not notably close to any of them. Of course, as Kuchiki Rukia's former captain, he is quite concerned as to her eventual fate.

On the rare occasions when he is both in good health and inclined to fight, Ukitake wields Sougyo no Kotowari, one of only two twin-bladed zanpaku-to in all Soul Society.

13th Division Vice Captain: Shiba Kaien (deceased)  
The deceased vice-captain of the Thirteenth Division. He bears a strong resemblance to Kurosaki Ichigo, and was apparently a good friend of Rukia's.

Former 2nd Divison Captain: Shihouin Yoruichi  
Former Captain of the Second Division. Born into the noble Shihouin family, Yoruichi quickly rose to the rank of captain, and was apparently quite talented at the job.

However, the day came when Urahara Kisuke was exiled, which prompted Yoruichi to help him and follow him to the mortal world. She has since stayed near Urahara, though in the form of a black cat (this seems to be a unique talent of hers).

Yoruichi is smart, sarcastic, and extremely confident, bordering on arrogance. She does not hesitate to show off her impressive talents (nor apparently her impressive body, at least to Ichigo). However, she is quite well aware of her limitations, and is content to retreat to gain a tactical advantage.

She does not seem to wield a zanpaku-to (circumstantial evidence suggests that Soi Fong's Suzumebachi was once Yoruichi's), but her talent in combat is impressive. She has mastered kidou, and is possibly the most talented practitioner of shunpo in history. These combine to make her a lethal opponent easily capable of taking on a captain-class enemy, even without a zanpaku-to.

Former 12th Divison Captain: Urahara Kisuke  
The eccentric proprietor of the Urahara Shop, and a man shrouded in mystery. He's always carefree and witty, but also seems to always know just a bit more than he's telling you.

As it turns out, of course, he's the former Captain of the Twelfth Division. For creation of an untraceable gigai that leeches shinigami powers, he was exiled at some point, and forever banned from re-entering Soul Society. (Why this ban was not also placed on his accomplices--which seem to be Yoruichi and Isshin--is a matter of some debate.)

Urahara has an excellent relationship with Shihouin Yoruichi, who is said to be his only living relative. They act a bit like brother and sister, trading playful banter as well as more serious discussion with equal aplomb. There are also a few non-Shinigami who name Urahara as a friend, such as Tessai, Ururu, and Jin.

Though almost always toting it around it its cane form, Urahara is masterful in the use of his zanpaku-to, Benihime.

Current 13th Division, 3rd Seat: Kotsubaki Sentaro & Kotetsu Kiyone  
Two nutty and fiercely competitive shinigami. Since the Thirteenth Division is presently without a vice-captain, Sentaro and Kiyone fill the role of second-in-command until a replacement is selected. Both of them quite obviously have their eye on the vice-captain's seat, and to this end constantly try to prove their worth in the eyes of their captain. Their arguing and pomposity tends to make them look more silly than competent, however.

Despite their rather ridiculous actions and personalities, the two third seats, like the rest of the Thirteenth Division, are deeply devoted to their captain and would probably follow him through Hell and back again if he asked them to.

* * *

Don't mind me! Just doing stuff! 


	2. The Beginning

**Hi! It's me again! Sadly, my disclaimer is here so I won't be able to annoy Hitsu-kun anymore! But, oh well... Anyway, here is the second chapter of Bleach- The Legendary Bankai. Also, the flirting between Ichi and Hitsu begins!!**

**Disclaimer: darkhyourinmaru does not own Bleach. Because if she did, she would make it into yaoi**

**I heard that!!! Oh, and here are some minor things.**

_/"..."/- Zangetsu talking_

_'...'- thinking_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Ichigo was tossing and turning helplessly in his bed while trying to calm down his horrible migraine. He finally sat up from his bed and rubbed his temples. '_What the heck?_' he thought and finally decided to stop sleeping for the night...Just like any other nights since Aizen left. He looked around the room and sighed again. It had become dull ever since Rukia went back to Soul Society leaving him in charge of the Hollows here in Karakura Town along with his other friends. He left his room and headed downstairs when he felt a strong yet familiar reiatsu. His eyes widened in shock as he instantly recognized whose it was. "Hello...Kurosaki Ichigo." greeted a voice from the darkness. Ichigo's eyes widened but was too late to react as he got pinned by the wall. He choked out, "Why are you here...Aizen?"

_**Soul Society: The Captain's Meeting**_

Yamamoto Yuki was getting bored as she listened to her grandfather talking. That's when she noticed something strange and it seemed that her grandfather, Hitsugaya, Naito, and Byakuya to notice. "Is something wrong, Yuki-taichou?" asked Shigekuni with a hint of concern laced in his tone. Yuki looked up at him also noticing the other captains' looking at her. She replied, "Hai. Gomen, but, I have a bad feeling something's wrong." "Could it possibly involve Kurosaki Ichigo in it?" asked Soi Fong to her friend and comrade. Hitsugaya's eyes widened and thought, _'Ichigo. _What's _going on down there?' _Yuki sighed and replied, "Most likely. This isn't a good feeling jii-sama." Yamamoto stroke his beard and seemed to be deep in thought.

Naito looked at Hitsugaya and was surprised to see him with such pain-filled eyes. She blinked in confusion but he caught her and looked away. She blinked again but decided to wait to hear what everyone else says. "I see...and I suppose that you want to go and see them yourselves?" asked Yamamoto to his granddaughter. Yuki blushed slightly but nodded. She said, "I also have a feeling that it involves Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname." Everyone looked at her in shock and apparently so did Yamamoto. He leaned back in his chair and noticed that Hitsugaya was biting his lip and had his hands clenched. '_My,my...Seems like our very own 10th captain has feelings for one of the ryoka._' thought Yamamoto as a hidden pink blush cross his features. Yuki noticed this and sighed while rubbing her temples. Yamamoto nodded and said, "Very well...I shall let you cross over to the real world. Who shall accompany you Yuki?"

"I will." said Naito with her arms crossed. Everyone wasn't surprised that the new captain of the 9th division accepted to go to the real world with Yuki. Everyone in Soul Society knew that the two were childhood friends and Naito had an overprotective side that can be dangerous when someone harms her in any way. Scratch that, when someone harms any of her friends at all. Yamamoto nodded and was about to say something but Hitsugaya said, "I'll accompany them." Now this surprised everyone including Naito. The small captain never did have any interest in the real world but many saw him talking to Kurosaki Ichigo last year about it. Yamamoto nodded again and said, "Very well. Prepare to leave in 24 hours." The trio nodded.

_**Karakura Town**_

Ichigo growled as he struggled against Aizen's grip. Aizen smiled and replied, "Why am I here? Always straight to the point aren't you Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo growled at him again and his nails started to sink into the skin of the traitor. He coughed out, "Urusei teme." Aizen wagged a finger at him but said, "Do you want to know why I am here? It's because Hueco Mundo had told me to come here and retrieve you. Your hollow side is calling." Ichigo's eyes widened but he merely growled again and blood started to leak off of Aizen's skin. Aizen merely watched in interesting before releasing the ryoka painfully. Ichigo rubbed his throat and glared at Aizen again who merely smirked. Ichigo growled but then yelped in pain as he felt a burning sensation on his back. Aizen smirked as he crouched down to the orange-haired shinigami.

He watched in fascination as a mark appeared on his back resembling much like a dragon with two swords pierced through it and wings torn from the blades. He smirked as the mark finished drawing itself on Ichigo's back. Ichigo was breathing heavily as he tried to touch the mark that caused him a great deal of pain. Aizen cupped his chin and said, "Listen well Kurosaki Ichigo. Your dreams will come to an end soon. This mark will make sure of it if you don't come with me." "Like hell I would!" scowled Ichigo darkly. Aizen merely smirked then heard something coming up from Ichigo's room. Aizen scowled and disappeared.

Ichigo sighed in relief and then noticed that three people walked out of his room. He was surprised to see Yuki, Naito, and Hitsugaya come out. "Ichigo?" asked Yuki as she walked beside him as well as the other two. The other two stared in shock as he just fell unconscious. "Kuso..." muttered Hitsugaya and helped the human teen up. Naito and Yuki looked at each other and nodded. Naito said, "Oi, Hitsugaya-taichou. Let's get Kurosaki into his bed." The white-haired captain nodded and brought the shinigami representative to his room. Naito's eyes widened as she felt a black reiatsu coming from Ichigo. '_Nani??_' she thought shocked.

Yuki glanced warily at both Ichigo and Hitsugaya and too felt the black reiatsu. She turned to Naito and the two disappeared. Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder and sighed. He will never understand those two. He laid Ichigo on his bed and lightly touched the boy's forehead. He was burning and Hitsugaya slightly hissed as his eyes narrows into slits. He murmured, "What happened Ichigo?" Then he noticed something glowing on Ichigo's back. His eyes narrowed again and touched the mark causing Ichigo to hiss in pain. "Ichigo." he muttered sadly but then he shook his head in realization. "What the hell? I'm not suppose to fall in love with him."

"I'm worried." murmured Yuki while looking at the sky. Naito looked at her companion uneasily and agreed. She said, "I feel it too Yuki. Could it be that mark?" Yuki closed and opened her eyes slightly with a cold look in it. They knew about the mark of Hueco Mundo or otherwise known as the Seal. That seal is dangerous and can kill the bearer if it wanted to. No one knew where or when the hollows got their hands on that. But it was rumored to be very dangerous and it could be seen as a seal that can make you go crazy. It could also seal the bearer's reiatsu unless he managed to get _it_. The legendary bankai that all shinigami had trouble obtaining. If they managed to get it, they will be stronger than all of the shinigamis in Soul Society. Yuki replied, "It could be. But...I decided to wait until well...Ichigo tells us what happens." "Aw! Oh, well...I guess we can play matchmaker in this boring town. Hm..." mumbled Naito as she went into deep in thought. Yuki sweat-dropped.

Yuki sighed and ran a hand through her black-blue hair. "Let's get going." she retorted and disappeared using shunpo. Naito pouted but decided to follow the girl.

(In Ichigo's Mind)

"Yo, king!" greeted a teasing tone. Ichigo flinched and turned around to see Shirosaki Hichigo. His hollow. Ichigo gave an annoyed look and asked, "What the hell do you want?" "Did ya forget already king? You recieved the strange mark on your back." smirked Hichigo at his counterpart. Ichigo blinked confused at him. He tilted his head and replied, "What mark?" Hichigo had an annoyed face and said, "The mark you recieved from that bastard Aizen!" Ichigo winced at the tone of his voice. Then he felt two arms wrapped around his waist and his back crashed into a chest. The orange-haired shinigami blushed and struggled to get out of the hold but the arms tightened. Hichigo scowled, "Shut up and listen king. The mark that you recieved is a forbidden mark called the Seal. It has powers beyond our control." Ichigo blinked and questioned, "What kind of powers?"

The arms tightened and he replied, "Powers that may kill you." _/"He is right Ichigo..."/_ said another voice causing the two look-alikes to turn to see Zangetsu. Ichigo blinked and mumbled, "Zangetsu." "What the hell are you doing here old man?" growled Hichigo releasing his counterpart. _/"I am here to speak to Ichigo. Is that illegal Hichigo?"/_replied another voice with amusement laced in it. Hichigo growled and his hands clenched into fists. "Urusei!" he shouted. Ichigo watched in amusement as Hichigo tried to punch Zangetsu but to no avail.

_/"So loud this late Hichigo? Will you ever learn?"/_smirked Zangetsu at the Hollow. Hichigo growled and then the three heard someone say, "Ichigo...wake up!" Then Ichigo was brought back to the human world.

(Outside)

"ICHIGO!!!" yelled Kurosaki Isshin. Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw his father grinning proudly. Ichigo had a fist prepared and he yelled, "URUSEI!!! CAN'T PEOPLE EVER SLEEP!?!?!?" With that said, Ichigo punched Isshin in the face causing the father to fly out of the room. Ichigo sighed and looked around once more. He was surprised to see Toushiro sleeping on a futon next to his bed. He smiled; the captain was actually cute when asleep. He shakes his head; he cannot think of Hitsugaya that way! He refuse to!! Ichigo sighed and woke the small captain up carefully. It worked...but when he woke up, Hitsugaya gave Ichigo an annoyed death glare. "Time to wake up Toushiro!" smirked Ichigo in a sing-song voice. Toushiro glared at him again but decided to wake up knowing that it was useless even trying to go back to sleep.

Then he remembered what happened last night. "Are you okay Kurosaki?" Ichigo blinked confused at him. He replied, "Of course I am Toushiro. Why?" "It's Hitsugaya-taichou Kurosaki. And I asked because you seemed to be out of it lately." answered Toushiro. Ichigo smirked and ruffled the little one's hair causing him to have an annoyed face on. Ichigo snickered and said, "Anyway, since you're here...You'll be coming with me somewhere." "Where?" questioned the captain of the 10th division. Ichigo replied, "We need to shop for your new clothes." The captain's eyes twitched but sighed anyway. He murmured, "Fine." Ichigo smirked in victory and said, "Well...for now, you can try and wear one of my clothes." Then he decided to look through his closet for any clothes for the captain to wear.

'_Kuso! Yuki, Naito, you better be around to help me!!!_' thought Hitsugaya furiously as he walked around in black baggy pants, a silver-blue shirt, black fingerless gloves, black sneakers, and a pair of blue goggles around his neck that Ichigo found in a black box that had his name labeled. Of course, Ichigo had a suspicion that his father put it there but ignored it. Toushiro glanced at Ichigo who was wearing black pants, an orange shirt, a black jacket, and black shoes. "Just wear these for now okay?" Ichigo told him earlier before they left. He sighed in frustration and Ichigo glanced down at him. He merely smirked when he noticed two familiar girls up ahead. One had black-blue hair and the other had silver hair. The two looked at him and yelled out, "Ichigo!!"

Hitsugaya sighed in relief as he recognized the two also. He said, "Hello, Yuki, Naito." Yuki smiled and gave them a suspicious look at him causing him to sweat. Then she smiled and replied, "I like your outfit Shiro-chan!" "As do I...Who knew that you were a rebel type taichou?" smirked Naito in a way that Toushiro wanted to hide himself from her suspicious eyes. He scoffed, "So what?" "We're here to shop for clothes for Toushiro here." smirked Ichigo. Hitsugaya growled and said, "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" The two females chuckled while Ichigo snickered.

* * *

**Aw!!! Kawaii ne? I could really imagine Hitsu-chan in those kind of clothes. Fortunately, my disclaimer quit when I told her the 'truth'. So, I hired Ichi-kun, Hitsu-chan, and for some reason, Byakuya-kun.**

**Ichigo: THIS WOMAN BLACKMAILED US!!!**

**Hitsugaya: Save me TT**

**Byakuya: I came here out of boredom...--**

**No complaining! Byakuya?**

**Byakuya: Please review and please do not flame this story. **


	3. Hitsugaya's Shopping Trouble!

**Hi!! Here is chapter two of my story!! And since my disclaimer quit, Hitsu-kun will be doing it!**

**Hitsugaya: (kill me now) darkhyourinmaru does not own Bleach. Only the plot and Yuki and Naito.**

**Ichigo: Urusei Toushiro**

**Hitsugaya: -.- It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!!**

**Ichigo/Hitsugaya: arguing**

**Just continue the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Hitsugaya's Shopping Trouble!!**

* * *

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Toushiro!" smirked Ichigo as he ruffled the captain's hair. Hitsugaya growled, "Stop doing that baka." Yuki giggled and then looked at Ichigo. She asked, "What kinds of clothes does Hitsugaya-taichou needs Ichigo?" Ichigo started to think for a moment before his eyes became filled with mischief. Naito seemed to noticed and grinned. She replied, "I think that rebel-type clothes fits our little captain right?" "What!? No!" yelled Hitsugaya with his face turning red by the second. The trio laughed and Yuki said, "Don't worry taichou. You have me, Naito, and Ichigo here. You all know that Naito and I detest wearing girly clothes." "Your point?" muttered Hitsugaya. Naito smiled and replied, "Our point is...that we can help you pick out clothes that suits you. Be thankful that Rukia-san isn't here taichou." 

Hitsugaya blinked before shuddering in despair. Everyone heard about what had happened when Rukia picked out Renji's clothes. There were still pictures of him in Soul Society that everyone laughed. Then he noticed that the two were wearing ordinary clothes also. Yuki was wearing blue jeans with chains hanging off from the sides, a mid-length sleeve white shirt, black boots, and a blue choker around her neck. Naito was wearing black pants, a red t-shirt, black boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. "Where did you get those clothes?" he asked eyeing them suspiciously. Naito smirked and replied, "Curious huh? We went shopping earlier and decided to hang out here for the day." Ichigo smirked.

_**Soul Society**_

"Geez! It's so boring here!" complained a certain lieutenant from the 6th division. Kuchiki Byakuya, the captain, was signing paperwork before turning to Abarai Renji. He said, "Stop complaing or else." This shut the lieutenant up. Byakuya finally sighed and stacked the papers up in a neat stack. '_Kill me now._' thought the 6th division captain as Renji started to complain again.

_**Karakura Town: The Mall**_

Hitsugaya rubbed his temples as he watched the two girls picked out his clothes. Ichigo noticed this and said, "Don't worry about it Toushiro." "It's Hitsugaya-taichou." growled the boy at the taller teen. Naito and Yuki finally returned and handed the clothes to Toushiro who looked confused at them. Naito, seeing this, answered, "These are for you to try on!" His eyes widened as she pushed him into a dressing room. "KUSO!!!" cursed Hitsugaya loudly causing Yuki, Naito, and Ichigo to burst into laughter.

30 minutes later and Hitsugaya still hasn't come out. "Get out of here taichou!" yelled Naito. They heard a scoff and Naito started to get angry. Yuki sweat-dropped as Naito pulled out a stubborn Hitsugaya in his new clothes. He was wearing black baggy pants, a dark red sweatshirt, black gloves, black shoes, and chains around his arms and across his pants. His face was red as he waited until what everyone says. "You look good Toushiro." smirked Ichigo licking his lips unconsciously. Hitsugaya blushed as he watched Ichigo do that. Yuki smiled, "I like it." "Cute." whistled Naito before smirking. "KAWAII!!!!!" yelled all the girls in the shop and a few boys. By that time, Hitsugaya's face resembled a tomato. Yuki hastily pushed the captain into the dressing room before he died of embarrasement.

Then she looked at Ichigo who smiled innocently. "Yes?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow and just shrugged. This time, Hitsugaya came out wearing blue jeans, a sleevless white t-shirt, black wristbands, and white shoes. He looked around with a slight pink blush across his face when everyone yelled out, "KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Toushiro mentally whined and thought, '_Great! I have girls chasing me now!!!_' Ichigo seemed to notice and glared at the other shoppers.

Meanwhile, a certain orange-haired girl was walking around in the mall with two other boys and a girl. "Calm down Orihime." said Tatsuki trying to calm her friend down. Orihime gave her a lazy look before noticing four familiar people. She yelled out, "Kurosaki-kun! Over here!" Everyone perked up when they heard Ichigo's name. Ichigo looked over to them and waved a hand urging them to come. They did and were surprised to see the three shinigami there. "Yo, minna-san!" smirked Ichigo at them. Hitsugaya merely gave them a smug look while Yuki and Naito nod their hands in acknowledgement. That's when Orihime noticed that Ichigo was holding four bags. "You guys went shopping?" asked Ishida also noticing the bags. Yuki nodded before turning to see a rampage of girls. "Kuso..." she muttered.

Naito also noticed and had a horrified look on her face. She looked at everyone and sweat-dropped. "Um...how bout we talk later?" she asked smiling crookedly. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he and Ichigo were suddenly dragged off as the two girls ran for their lives. That's when they noticed a herd of girls running after them. "HITSUGAYA-KUN!!!!" yelled the girls as they chased them. Hitsugaya sweat-dropped and started to mutter something. "The block that covers thy road shall be still. By the power of the water and ice within thee...freeze their paths until death." chanted Hitsugaya as the herd of girls suddenly froze and collapsed onto one another. (me: that's my own demon incantation but only Hitsugaya shall know that! note: i do not know the demon incantations that well so don't be surprise if I made one up!) The two girls stopped running and looked back at the herd. They sweat-dropped and glanced nervously at each other.

"AH!!!" screamed a voice. Everyone looked at each other before looking up to see a huge Hollow destroying the stores. Yuki and Naito looked at each other and nodded. Yuki said, "Taichou! You and Ichigo go and get into your shinigami forms!" "What about you two?" questioned Toushiro. Naito smirked and replied, "We'll only freeze everybody and transport them so they won't get hurt." Yuki nodded and started to mutter the demon incantation. "O Lord, by the power of the earth and sky, manipulate the time and freeze the humans in their place." chanted Yuki and everybody in the mall except for Tatsuki, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad who were surprised. "Hurry!" snarled Naito as she saw Hitsugaya and Ichigo still standing there.

The two nodded and disappeared. Naito sighed and muttered the incantation causing all of the fainted humans to disappear to somewhere else. "KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!!" yelled the Hollow releasing his reiatsu. Ishida's eyes widened as he thought, '_This reiatsu! What the hell!?_' Then a sword pierced off the Hollow's arm. Everyone looked up to see Ichigo and Hitsugaya standing there a few feet away from the Hollow. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yare, yare. What an annoyance." murmured the substitute Shinigami causing Hitsugaya to smirk. Hitsugaya asked, "Oh? Not up to defeat any Hollows today Kurosaki?" Ichigo's eyes twitched as he looked at the small petite captain.

"Urusei." muttered Ichigo to the small captain causing the little one to smirk wider. The Hollow glared at them and blasted a cero at them. Ichigo's eyes turned blue and his reiatsu started to leak out. He point his sword directly at the cero causing the Hollow's blast to split in two. Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance before glancing at the Hollow. That's when he noticed that two more people where behind it. "Nani!?" muttered Hitsugaya and Ichigo saw them two. A huge cero blast at them but a long bandaged wrapped around the two and pulled them away from the cero. Yuki glanced back to see Yoruichi and Urahara. She said, "You're late Yoru." "Gomen...Had little problems." smirked the former princess of the Shihouin household. Yuki shrugged casually while smirking.

_/"Ichigo."/_said a voice inside Ichigo's head. '_Zangetsu?_' thought Ichigo but no reply came. Then Ichigo all of a sudden pain on his back. "Ichigo!" yelled everybody. Naito growled and turned to Inoue. She ordered, "Take care of Ichigo okay?!" Inoue nodded then Yuki and Naito both turned into their shinigami form. Hitsugaya heard Ichigo fall to his knees but didn't turn back unless he wanted to get hurt. Yuki took out her zanpaku-to and said, "Burn the stars of heaven, Shinkusu!" Then her sword became black and red. The hilt and handguard was red, the blade was black, and two long black ribbons appeared from the hilt. "Blow them away, Kurohana!" yelled Naito as she took out her zanpaku-to. Hitsugaya said, "You two know what to do." "Hai!" yelled Yuki and Naito as they charged at their targets.

* * *

"Yare,yare, ya don't have to be so harsh, Yuki-chan!" smiled a familiar person. Yuki's eyes widened as she recognized who it was. She murmured, "Ichi-niisama." He merely smirked at her.

* * *

Naito clashed with her opponent and growled, "What the heck are you doing here?" "Don't be so loud Nai-kun." replied a voice coldly. Naito merely glared at him and yelled, "Kaname-teme!!"

* * *

Hitsugaya destroyed the Hollow with ease when he noticed that Yuki and Naito were fighting the two traitors. Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname. '_Kuso!!_' he thought glaring at Ichimaru Gin. But then he heard someone choking and turned around to see Aizen Sousuke holding Ichigo by the neck. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he saw both Yoruichi and Urahara on the floor injured. "Aizen!" growled Hitsugaya cluctching the hilt of his zanpaku-to. Aizen glanced at him and smirked. He replied, "Yo, Hitsugaya-kun. Don't mind me, I'm just taking what I came here for." Hitsugaya growled and then noticed that Ichigo was giving him a warily look. "You have to try harder Aizen." growled Ichigo as he turned into feathers. 

'_Nani?'_ thought Hitsugaya then jumped when he felt Ichigo behind him. Yoruichi widened her eyes and instantly appeared beside Ichigo. "Set upon the frosty heavens, Hyourinmaru!" yelled Hitsugaya releasing his zanpaku-to into its shikai form. Yoruichi looked at Hitsugaya and said, "Be careful Hitsugaya-taichou." The captain nodded and charged at Aizen who merely side-stepped from the attack. Ichigo gasped in pain as the mark started to glow bright. Aizen smirked and asked, "How long can you bear the pain Ichigo-san?" Ichigo merely glared at him. Hitsugaya waved his sword causing ice to appear everywhere. Aizen glanced back at the small captain.

* * *

"Why are you here Ichimaru!?" growled Yuki as the two fought. Ichimaru merely grinned and replied, "What do ya think Yuki-chan? We're here to get the Vaizard and the one that bears the lil' pure white jewel." Yuki's eyes widened and she whispered, "Seisui Houseki Kousa (Purity Jewel Cross)." "That's right Yuki-chan. I always knew that ya were smart." smirked Ichimaru as he patted her head. Yuki slapped his hand away and clashed her sword with his once again.

* * *

"Why do you want the Seisui Houseki Kousa?" asked Naito standing there in her ripped clothing. Tousen didn't answer the question and then the Negation appeared on Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen. 

Aizen said, "You best take care of my little Strawberry captain. I'd be hurt if something _DOES_ happen to him." With that said, he smirked before disappearing. '_What a troublesome day at the mall today!_' thought Hitsugaya angrily. He growled louder; that Aizen dare call Ichigo _HIS_!?!?!!? No one dare tries to take Ichigo away from him! Hitsugaya rubbed his temples; oh god...Not that side again!!!

* * *

**Here's the end of chapter two! And, I decided to add in a possessive side of Hitsugaya-kun!**

**Hitsugaya: Now you call me by that name?**

**I figured that you were getting annoyed**

**Hitsugaya: I give up!**

**Ichigo: Please review...**


	4. The Seisui Housek Kousa

Yo!! It's me!! And I have a surprise for all of those who read my story so far! I'm sure you'll love it too. . But I'm not going to spoil it unless you read it! (happy face here)!!

Hitsugaya: Ahem...(blushes)

Ichigo: (looks away while blushing)

(snickers) Wow...They didn't even read it and yet they're blushing! Yay!

**Summary: Ichigo encounters Aizen and recieves a strange mark. As a result, a certain power within him starts to release. The Seisui Houseki Kousa. Within this power, both Soul Society and the real world shall fall. In order to seal the power, he must obtain the next bankai for his zanpaku-to. Zangetsuryuu. But, he must make a choice first. Go to Hueco Mundo or die with his friends. He must obtain the power before his friends in both Soul Society and the human world shall fall the the hands of Aizen Sousuke.**

**Pairings: IchigoxHitsugaya, ByakuyaxYuki, IshidaxNaito, TatsukixOrihime, UraharaxYoruichi, AizenxIchigo (One-sided), RenjixKira (one-sided), RenjixRukia, YoruichixSoi Fong (one-sided), IchimaruxYuki (one-sided), HichigoxIchigo (minor)**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Seisui Houseki Kousa **

Everyone was at Urahara's house while Ichigo was currently resting in one of the vacant rooms. Of course, everyone was concerned about his health but only one person may stay with him. Of course, Yuki and Naito suggested that Hitsugaya watches over him. They agreed to that but right now, everyone was around Urahara's table drinking tea. Hitsugaya glared at Urahara and Yoruichi as he asked, "Why is Aizen after the Seisui Houseki Kousa?" "Seisui Houseki Kousa?" echoed Orihime while placing a finger on her chin. Yoruichi and Urahara glanced each other nervously. Naito, seeing this, suggested, "How about we tell them about the history of the Seisui Houseki Kousa?" The two nodded not noticing that a certain shinigami was listening.

Yoruichi took a deep breath before explaining, "Alright. Before you were all born, obviously, when the 12th division captain decided to create a strong powerful vessel. Within the vessel is a power that can destroy both Soul Society and the real world. Of course, the power took form within a vessel of a bright blue jewel cross. The power is of the Hollows but the jewel cross is of Seireitei. The two are very mixed in with the other. Because of it, the power became strong and dangerous. There was once a vessel that held the power but they extracted from the body before he died. His name was Shiba Kaien. You all should know him. Anyway, before he died, the 12th division captain extracted the jewel from his body and decided to place it within another body.

"The jewel was placed in Kurosaki Ichigo. His reiatsu can help seal the location of the jewel and hopefully, can achieve bankai faster which he did. Now, it seems like as the time passes, the jewel gets stronger and stronger. In order to completely seal off the jewel, Kurosaki must be able to achieve the legendary bankai. But that's difficult. Anyway, we have a feeling that Aizen wants the Seisui Houseki Kousa to destroy the two worlds and have Ichigo to help him. After all, only a strong person can withstand the jewel's powers for this long. And besides, Ichigo is more innocent than he looks." She smirked as she recalled the memory about what happened in Soul Society.

_'Wait...so...I was just a vessel for that damn thing!! But, without that jewel, I wouldn't have become a shinigami or even become close to the people I am with today!!'_ thought Ichigo angrily but decided to just slump against the door while thinking things over.

"So you're telling us...that Aizen is targeting Ichigo because of that jewel and for his powers alone?!" screamed everyone except Orihime, Yuki, and Naito. Yoruichi and Urahara nodded before Urahara turned to Hitsugaya. He said, "I think it's best that you calm Kurosaki-kun down, taichou. It seems like he heard what everyone said." The captain's eyes widened and he hurried to Kurosaki's room leaving everyone dumbfounded. "What the heck?" asked Tatsuki blinking confused. Yoruichi, Yuki, and Naito snickered while Urahara chuckled silently. Naito said, "Don't mind him Tatsuki-chan." She smirked while snickering though. Yuki rubbed her neck and glanced at the room where Ichigo is in. _'I wonder.'_ she thought.

Hitsugaya entered Kurosaki's room to find the substitute shinigami laying down on the futon staring at the ceiling with an annoyed face on. He quielty walked his way over when Ichigo asked, "What do you want?" The captain froze as he looked down at the teen who gave him a cold glare which he returned. He answered, "They sent me here to calm you down. They know that you were eavesdropping." Ichigo glared at him harder and turned to his side. Hitsugaya sighed in frustration at the stubborness of the substitue shinigami. "Leave me alone." grunted out Ichigo still not turning to look at the captain. Hitsugaya growled feeling his temper coming up. He growled out, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you."

He heard Ichigo growl but the boy still didn't turn to face him. "Kurosaki." muttered Hitsugaya threateningly.

_**Hueco Mundo**_

"Aizen-sama. It seems like Kurosaki Ichigo is getting more and more 'friendly' with Hitsugaya Toushiro." informed an arrancar by the name, Ulquiorra. Aizen folded his hands together and leaned back in his chair. He questioned, "Is that so? Then, I want you to go and distract the small captain from him." The arrancar nodded and disappeared. A voice asked, "Ya sure ya wanna send that guy to fend of 10th captain-san, Aizen-taichou?" Aizen turned to see Ichimaru with that same grin on his face. He shrugged and said, "His only mission is to distract Hitsugaya-kun. Worried?" "Nope." answered Ichimaru still grinning. Then he got a thoughtful look on his face. He asked, "Can I mess with Yuki-chan? It's been a while since I've get to play with my favorite person out of Soul Society."

Aizen started to think and then nodded. "Very well. You may." agreed Aizen. Ichimaru smirked and walked away. As he did, he opened his eyes and a sinister smile appeared on his face. "Soon, Yuki, soon." said Ichimaru still smiling.

_**Karakura Town: Urahara Shop**_

Orihime glanced at the room where Kurosaki and Hitsugaya was and needless to say; she was worried. They've been in there for over an hour now and it bugged her. She knew that she was overreacting but it was normal. At least for her. "Toushiro-kun has been in there for a long time." she murmured. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows and Yuki smirked. "What's the matter Orihime? Don't you trust taichou with Kurosaki?" asked Yuki still smirking. Orihime blushed and played around with her fingers. Everyone chuckled at her as she turned bright pink.

**X Slight Lemon (me: my surprise) X **

"Kurosaki..." started Hitsugaya. Ichigo scoffed at him causing the captain to become angry again. Finally, deciding that enough is enough, the white-haired captain pinned Ichigo down while growling at him. He said, "Listen to me bakamono." "No. You listen to me. I don't want to see you or anyone else right now." snarled Ichigo before he realized that he can't get out of the captain's grip. He struggled but Hitsugaya growled, "Stop moving Kurosaki." Ichigo merely growled at him but it didn't fazed him.

Hitsugaya merely growled as Ichigo continued to struggle against him while protesting. He growled again and decided to shut Kurosaki up with the closest thing he can think of. Hitsugaya kissed him and Ichigo finally stopped moving. His eyes widened as he felt Hitsugaya's tounge licking his lips begging for entrance. Ichigo let him and Hitsugaya's tounge explored his mouth. Then Ichigo shyly played with Hitsugaya's tounge with his own. The two stayed like that for a while before Hitsugaya pulled away panting slightly leaving a trail of saliva from their lips. Ichigo blushed as he remembered what had happened.

The captain blushed and licked the saliva off of his face and did the same with Ichigo's. Ichigo blushed an interesting shade of red as Hitsugaya pulled away smirking. "What's wrong Ichigo?" asked Hitsugaya in a teasing tone causing the strawberry to turn more red. He chuckled and he bent his head to his neck. Ichigo shuddered as he felt the captain's breath on his neck. Then he flinched as he felt his toungue going up and down from his neck. He flinched again as the other's teeth bit into his skin. He bit back a moan as Hitsugaya sucked on a spot that connected the neck and the shoulder.

**X Lemon Over X **

Yuki looked up and smirked as she heard things from Kurosaki's room. Though no one else can't hear it, she can. It's one of her special abilities. Only she and Yoruichi were outside of their room and both held in a snicker as they finally heard Ichigo moan. "Geez...what _IS_ taichou doing in there anyways?" snickered Yuki. Yoruichi lazily waved a hand and winked. She said, "Who knows? All I know is that if someone were to disrupt them, they'll be turned into an icicle." She joked playfully. The two laughed then flinched when they felt the temperature in the shop go down.

"Geez Toushiro. Get off of me." growled Ichigo as he pushed the captain off of him. Toushiro scowled at him but got off anyway.

_**Soul Society**_

"RENJI!!!!" yelled several voices. The vice-captain of the 6th division flinched and rubbed his back sheepishly as he faced a couple of angry captains. He asked, "Y-Yes?" Soi Fong grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and asked, "What is the meaning for messing up every division Abarai?" Renji smiled sheepishly and replied, "Well...um, Yachiru-fukutaichou wanted to see how every division looked like with um...some decorations."

This caused many of the captain's eyebrows to twitch. Byakuya sighed deeply and said, ""Renji...if you have a brain...you best run now." "One..." started Soi Fong cracking her knuckles. Renji gulped and took a step back. "Two..." continued Zaraki his hand already on the hilt of his zanpaku-to. "THREE!!!" yelled Mayuri. Renji had a horrified look on his face and ran for his freakin life.

* * *

HAHAHAH!! Poor Renji!! Anyway, how do ya like my surprise? I suggest ya keep an eye out for more like that one! (snickers) 

Hitsugaya: (too afraid to say anything)

Ichigo: (blushing)

HAHAHA!! Looks like the main pairing is too shocked to say anything! Yay! My biggest success yet!

Ichimaru: Please review and expect a chapter some time this week or weekend. (grins) And as long as you keep reviewing, she might add in more of those (points to the lemon scene)


	5. The Blank Mark

**Hello! Here's chapter 4 of Snow White Jewel! Sorry it took too long but, there were some trouble trying to get this story 'right'. Anyway, I hope you all forgive me for not updating sooner! Thanks to school and all that crap...**

**Hitsugaya: darkhyourinmaru does not own Bleach and never will...All she owns is the plot and Yuki and Naito.**

**Ichigo: Especially the one with what's happening in Soul Society.**

**Let the chapter begin!**

'...'- thinking

_"..."_- Zangetsu talking

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Blank Mark **

Ichigo slept peacefully before hearing a voice. "_Ichigo...Come to me._" commanded the voice. Ichigo's breath started to become shallow and his eyes became blank brown. He unconsciously released his reiatsu causing Hitsugaya, Yoruichi, Urahara, Yuki, and Naito to wake up with wide eyes. Hitsugaya, who was sleeping next door to Kurosaki, ran to his room to see the substitute shinigami standing up with his zanpaku-to in hand. "Ichigo." murmured Hitsugaya in disbelief. Ichigo turned to look at him and Hitsugaya's eyes started to become very wide. He quickly moved out of the way as Ichigo attacked him. He yelled, "Ichigo! Snap out of it!!" Ichigo ignored it and continued to attack him.

"What's going on!?" yelled Yoruichi but was shocked to see Ichigo attacking Hitsugaya. Yuki scowled and her eyes wandered the place. She said, "We have to get Ichigo out of the shop quick. Hitsugaya-taichou!" "Nani, Yuki-taichou!?" yelled Hitsugaya as he continued to dodge the endless attacks. Yuki's eyes narrowed and she glanced at Naito who nodded. She replied, "Lead Ichigo out of the shop! It's too dangerous for everyone in here!" Hitsugaya nodded and by using shunpo, got out of the shop fast. Ichigo followed him by doing the same thing and continued to attack the white-haired captain. Urahara asked, "What's going on?" Naito answered, "It might be the Seal reacting." Everyone's eyes became narrowed and they dodged Ichigo's next attack.

Yuki, Naito, and Hitsugaya transformed into their shinigami forms and the three pulled out their zanpaku-tos. "Burn the stars, Shinkusu!" yelled Yuki as her zanpaku-to transformed into its shikai form. Naito said, "Cover the skies, Kurohana!" "Set upon the frosty heavens, Hyourinmaru!" shouted Hitsugaya as all three zanpaku-tos transformed into their shikai forms. Ichigo glared at them and attacked them again by saying, "Tenshou Getsuga!" The three captains quickly disappeared evading the attack. Yuki backflipped and placed her hand on the blade. "Kasarashi (Fire Storm)!" shouted Yuki as she formed a huge fire storm and swung it at the possessed shinigami. Ichigo jumped up and said, "Tenshou Getsuga!"

The captain of the 5th division dodged the attack only to get attacked again by a much longer sword. Her eyes widened as she heard the person say, "Yo, Yuki-chan!" "Ichimaru Gin!" growled Yuki angrily. She swung her sword at him but he evaded the attack with ease. She growled and started to twirl her sword. Ichimaru smirked and said, "Shoot to kill, Shinsou!" Yuki dodged his sword and her eyes became filled with anger.

"Yuki!" yelled Naito but she saw Yuki shake her head. Yuki replied, "He's mine to deal with Naito. So stay out of this!" Naito's eyes widened but decided to trust her friend. She looked back at Ichigo who was grinning now. He yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou!" "Odori no Kurohana (dance of the black flower)!" yelled Naito as her sword changed into hundreds of black flower petals. Ichigo looked around him before releasing a large amount of reiatsu. "The blank mark." muttered Ichigo as he started to twirl his sword. "Senpaku-Kai!" he yelled. (me: senpaku-kai is the negative form of bankai and that it's my own creation!) Hitsugaya's and Naito's eyes widened as he was in a white form of his bankai form. Ichigo grinned sinisterly and said, "Joukatsuki! (Heaven's Moon)"

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and created a large wall of ice to block the attack. He jumped out of the way as he sense Ichigo coming to attack him again. "Snap out of it Kurosaki!!" hissed Hitsugaya but then was taken off guard as he saw Ichigo appear behind him quickly and slashed Zangetsu on his side. The captain gritted his teeth in pain as he grasped it. Ichigo smirked wider and then muttered, "The blank mark shall be the key."

"KUSO!!" yelled Yuki as she swung her sword at Ichimaru who easily dodged it. Ichimaru waved a finger at her and said, "Tsk, tsk, Yuki-chan. Ya should learn ya manners." Yuki glared at him and hissed out, "Urusei!" She charged at him again but like always, he always managed to escape. Then he appeared behind the girl and wrapped his hands around her waist. Yuki's eyes widened before struggling to get out of the traitor's grasp. "Yare, yare, stop moving Yuk-chan." smirked Ichimaru. The captain growled at him and then felt something strange. Her eyes widened as Ichimaru merely smirked. She looked up at Ichigo who was now twirling his zanpaku-to. "ICHIGO!!" she yelled.

Hitsugaya and Naito winced as blood started to drip off of their wounds. Ichigo headed towards them again but this time something happened as Hitsugaya used his sword to protect him. A bright light blinded Ichigo causing the orange-haired boy to stop his attack and crash onto the ground. The two captains blink before they heard yells of pains. Hitsugaya clenched his teeth and looked back at Ichigo who was screaming.

Urahara looked at Yoruichi who nodded. "The water of those that heal..." she started as a circle of light appeared around her feet.

Yuki watched with wide eyes as she watched Ichigo scream in pain. Her eyes widened more as the mark suddenly disappeared and two black wings started to grow from his back. She felt Ichimaru let go of her and the only thing she could do was watch. "Wow...that some power, eh? Yuki-chan?" asked Ichimaru against her ear. Yuki glared at him but then she heard someone yell, "CHIYU GOGYOU!! (Healing Water)" It hit directly at Ichigo but a barrier appeared around him causing the attack to stop. "Hadamahi (Body Paralysis)." muttered Ichimaru's voice. Her eyes widened as she felt her body go numb.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as two wings came out from Kurosaki's back. "The blank mark." he heard Ichigo mutter. Then, his eyes widened in realization. He yelled, "Ichigo! Don't use the power of that mark! Please!!" Naito sent a pleading look to Yoruichi who looked shock and Urahara whose eyes were wide. Hitsugaya gritted his teeth

as he thought, '_I really hoped that I didn't have to use it but now I guess that I have no choice._' He grabbed his zanpaku-to and jumped above Ichigo. He saw the mark barely but he put his fore and middle finger at the end of the sword and said, "With the powers of the water and ice within the air, come to help thy seal the holy mark of the dragon. Natsuin no Yajuu! (Seal of the Beast)" With that, he stabbed Ichigo's back with the end of his sword.

Ichigo screamed for the final time as his wings vanished into thin air and he fell unconscious. Then he felt a gust of wind pass through. He looked and his eyes widened as did Naito's. "Yuki!"

Yuki was being held bridal-style by Ichimaru with her eyes blank and cold. Ichimaru grinned at them while adjusting her weight. "Yare, yare, ya'll are too slow." grinned Ichimaru opening his eyes. Hitsugaya glared at him and said, "Let her go." "Hm...I don't think I wanna." replied Ichimaru childishly. Hitsugaya growled at him and was about to attack but a negation appeared around the two. He stopped and watched in anger as he watch Ichimaru and Yuki go up. "See ya later Hitsugaya-kun!!" smiled Ichimaru.

Hitsugaya glared at him before turning to see Ichigo waking up. "What?" muttered the orange-haired boy. Naito helped Ichigo up before turning to Hitsugaya and everyone else. Hitsugaya sighed and asked, "Are you okay Kurosaki?" "Y-Yeah." replied Ichigo painfully. Hitsugaya looked at him in concern before looking at Yoruichi and Urahara. They nodded and went to help them.

_**Hueco Mundo: Aizen's Palace**_

"I see you brought Yuki here Ichimaru." stated Aizen as he watched Ichimaru walk in with Yuki. Ichimaru merely grinned and replied, "I just can't resist Aizen-taichou. She's just too cute for her own good." "And you're lucky that I wasted all of my reiatsu bastard." growled Yuki angrily. Ichimaru merely smiled before he noticed Ulqiuorra and Tousen. Tousen saw Yuki and asked, "Yuki?" "Tousen." snarled Yuki. Ichimaru grinned and asked, "How'd ya like my present Tousen?" "Urusai Ichimaru." said Tousen in that cold, emotionless voice of his. Yuki rolled her eyes as Ichimaru and Tousen started to argue. "Poor kid." snickered a voice. Yuki glanced over her shoulder to see an arrancar with teal hair and a hollow mask covering half of his face.

Yuki narrowed her eyes and asked, "Who are you?" "Grimmjaw Jaggerjack." answered the arrancar in boredom. The current captain of the 5th division sighed in annoyance and glanced back at the two traitors. She questioned, "Are they always like this?" The arrancar shrugged. He replied, "Most of the time." '_Great._' thought Yuki bitterly.

_**Karakura Town**_

Ichigo was in the room with Yoruichi while Hitsugaya, Naito, and Urahara waited. Naito turned to Urahara and asked, "What is the blank mark?" "The blank mark is a very difficult mark. It causes the one with the Seal to go completely insane. Thank goodness that Hitsugaya-kun used that technique." smiled Urahara. Hitsugaya scoffed but then he heard the door opening. Yoruichi walked out with sweat dripping off of her face. "That bastard..." she muttered angrily. Hitsugaya blinked and asked, "What is it Yoruichi-san?" The former captain of the 2nd division replied, "Ichigo's fine. It's the blank mark that I'm worried about."

Naito blinked in confusion. She asked, "What're you worried about Yoru-neesama?" Yoruichi gave a concern look and Hitsugaya widened his eyes slightly. Yoruichi replied, "The blank mark. I'm starting to have a feeling that Aizen planned this all out." "No..." breathed out Hitsugaya.

_**Soul Society**_

"GOMENASAI!!!" yelled Renji with tears coming out of his eyes. Zaraki grinned evilly and replied, "No can do Abarai. You've done something and now you must pay the consequences." Let's make you less confuse shall we? Renji ran for his life but Byakuya and Komamura caught him due to their speed. Soi Fong, Zaraki, and even Ukitake beat the living crap out of him causing him to have a few broken bones and such. Kurotsuchi injected several needles into his abdomen causing the redhead to scream like a girl. Kyoraki tortured him by doing unnessecary things...(me: i refuse to even try to describe something for him.) Yamamoto nearly burnt him to crisp and now all the captains tied him tightly to the edge of Soukyoko.

Renji yelled, "PLEASE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!" Soi Fong smirked and replied, "Like Zaraki said Abarai. No can do." "I suggest you be quiet or else Abarai-san." muttered Byakuya coldly. Renji, who didn't hear his captain, started to yell. This irritated Soi Fong, Kurotsuchi, Byakuya, and Yamamoto to no end. Byakuya began first. "Senbonzakura." muttered the noble. "AH!!!!" yelled Renji as it was heard throughout Soul Society and probably could be even heard in Hueco Mundo.

_**Hueco Mundo**_

"Aw...but Tousen...you know how much I want to spend some time with Yuki-chan." pouted Ichimaru. Yuki sighed in annoyance and rubbed her temples. They've been arguing ever since she got here! And...to make matters worse...she befriended the psychotic arrancar. You should know by now. It was Grimmjaw Jaggerjack and even Ulquiorra. Grimmjaw muttered, "Crazy ex-captains who can't decide what to choose or do!" "Urusei." muttered Ulquiorra coldly. Yuki rolled her eyes and said, "Can't they just decide on something?" This brought the same think into everyone's minds. When will Tousen and Ichimaru ever decide on something? Then...everyone sighed knowing that this is useless.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 4! I think that my personal is the last paragraph of the chapter. How about you guys?**

**Ichigo: Mine's was when Renji is getting attacked by all of the captains in the Gotei 13**

**Hitsugaya: When I saved Ichigo from himself**

**Ichigo: Urusei!**

**Byakuya: Please review and send any ideas for what darkhyourinmaru should do next. **


	6. New Friend of the Seal

**Yo! Sorry if I haven't been updating a bit. Had too much things to do for school.**

**Toushiro: **_rolls eyes_ **Sure...whatever**

**Ichigo: Urusei Shirochan!**

**Disclaimer!!!**

**Disclaimer: darkhyourinmaru does not own Bleach or its usual characters. She only owns Yuki, Naito, the plot, and the new character, Koori. **

**Onwards to the story!!**

_/"..."/_- Zangetsu talking

'...'- thinking

**There will also be hints of ByakuyaxKoori in here**

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Friend of the Seal 

Ichigo woke up due to the sun's rays. '_What happened?_' thought the substitute shinigami when all of a sudden it came back to him at once. His eyes widened as he clutched his head in pain. Ichigo sat up slowly as to not try and reopen some old wounds. "Daijoubu...Kurosaki?" asked a child-like voice. The orange-haired shinigami turned to see Hitsugaya in black cargo pants, a blue collard shirt, black wristbands, black sneakers, and a black necklace with a lion-shaped pendant. Ichigo blinked and replied, "Yeah...What happened?" The silver-haired boy walked over to him and answered, "You've gone crazy by the seal and nearly killed us." "Gomen." muttered Ichigo.

Hitsugaya's eyes softened as he saw a trouble expression on Ichigo's face. "Don't worry about it." sighed the captain softly. Ichigo blinked in confusion as he was suddenly laying down on the floor with Hitsugaya on top of him. He blushed as the young captain pulled him into a kiss. The captain pulled away when he felt something rising. "Ichigo?" questioned the captain of Ichigo just shrugged. Hitsugaya got off of the orange-haired boy when he saw scars on Ichigo's body. "Nani?" muttered Hitsugaya as he checked the scars.

But then a knock disrupted them. Hitsugaya hastily but quietly got off Ichigo's lap and the orange-haired boy put back his usual scowl. "Come in." said Ichigo. Yoruichi came in and had a small smirk on her face. This made Ichigo and Hitsugaya's eye to twitch. Yoruichi looked at them and said in a serious tone, "We have some news." "What kind of news?" asked Hitsugaya bored.

Yoruichi replied, "I have goods news and bad news." "What's the good news?" asked Ichigo. Yoruichi answered, "We can't find out where Ichimaru and Yuki disappeared off to and that someone very pissed off has arrived." "What's the bad news?" questioned Hitsugaya. Yoruichi blinked before replying, "Oh wait. That was the bad news." "Then what's the good news!?" exclaimed Ichigo. The former captain of the second division replied, "The good news is that we have a friend here that can help us and he can help seal that Seal." The two shinigamis sighed in frustration when a teenager with spiky silver hair, blue-green eyes, with three silver earings on his left ear. He was wearing black jeans with chains going across, a black shirt, a red vest with the kanji "death" on it, black sneakers, and black wristbands.

"What's going on here Yoruichi?" asked the boy. He seemed around to be eighteen years old and almost look like Hitsugaya. Yoruichi blushed and replied, "Nothing, Koori-kun. Just talking to these two." The boy, Koori, turned to look at Ichigo and Hitsugaya. He landed his gaze on Hitsugaya and tilted his head. "Otouto?" questioned the silver-haired teen. Yoruichi and Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya whose eyes were widened in shock. He replied, "Koori-aniki?" '_What a strange reunion._' thought everyone in the room.

The four entered the living room to see Kuchiki Byakuya gritting his teeth. Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya stepped back while Koori sweat-dropped. "Yare, yare, Byakuya-kun. Calm down." smiled Koori assuringly. Byakuya glared at him and replied, "How can I calm down when the person I love has been taken away!" This caused the three behind Koori to cringe in fear. Koori chuckled nervously and gave the three behind him a reassuring look. He said, "Don't worry about it. Kuya-kun is always like this." Byakuya glared at him but Koori merely smiled.

Hitsugaya sat next to Koori nervously as they sat around the table. He looked at his nii-san and asked, "Where were you all this time?" "I've been underground in Soul Society researching the seal." answered Koori calmly while using his leg to keep Byakuya down on the floor. They watched in interest as Byakuya struggled to get up. That's when Hitsugaya and Ichigo noticed a zanpakuto hanging off of Koori's waist. Koori smirked and said, "What did I say Byakuya? If you keep acting up like this, we won't be able to find your beloved." Finally, the older teen took his foot off of Byakuya's back and chuckled as Byakuya coughed.

"Yare, yare. Shibaraku desu ne (it's been a long time)...Koori-kun." said an amused voice. They turned to see Urahara and Rukia.

_**Soul Society**_

"Ano...Where is Kuchiki-taichou?" asked Hinamori to Ukitake. Ukitake thought for a moment before replying, "Byakuya is at the real world after he heard news about Yuki-chan being kidnapped." "Kidnapped?!" screamed Hinamori in fear. Ukitake sweat-dropped and replied, "Daijoubu. We've sent someone down there to aid them." Hinamori gave him a curious look. She tilted her head and started to think.

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Yuki, Ichimaru, Tousen, and Aizen's head shot up as they felt a familiar reiatsu. Yuki was in a white version of her kimono or haori with a black sash tied around her waist. Her zanpakuto was now strapped onto her back and her hair was tied into a ponytail (me: she let it hang before she arrived there). '_This reiatsu. It's him!_' thought Yuki as she widened her eyes. Ichimaru, Tousen, and Aizen all narrowed their eyes in thought. "Psst. Yuki." whispered a voice quietly. Yuki blinked and glanced behind her to see Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra. She blinked again and thought, '_How the hell did Grimmjaw get Ulquiorra involved in this?_'

"Yuki?" questioned Aizen. Yuki jumped and looked at the former captain of the 5th division. She nodded and quickly disappeared. She appeared beside the two arrancars and gave them a curious look. Grimmjaw replied, "We found a way to get to the human world silently." "Can I kill you?" muttered Yuki. Ulquiorra said, "I'll join you Yuki." They glared at the turqoise-haired arrancar.

_**Karakura Town**_

Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Koori was walking calmly through the town of Karakura when all of a sudden Koori stopped. "What is it aniki?" asked Hitsugaya confused tilting his head. Koori looked at him then looked at Ichigo then back at him. The older teen replied, "I've just noticed. Is there something going between you two?" The substitute shinigami blushed while Hitsugaya coughed into his fist in embarrasement. Koori smiled at them and ruffled Hitsugaya's hair. He chuckled and replied, "It's alright Shiro-chan. I understand." "It's Toushiro. Not Shiro." murmured the small captain.

Koori smiled wider at his little brother. He looked at Ichigo and asked, "Do the others know?" Ichigo shook his head. The orange-haired boy replied, "No. And I was planning to tell them tonight during the party." "Oh yes. The anniversary of the victory in Soul Society." smirked Koori. Then he was surprised to see his little brother actually _pouting_ and giving Ichigo the _puppy eye look_. He watched amused as Ichigo's eye began to twitch while still trying to keep his sanity. He was even more surprised when Toushiro _practically whimpered_, "Can we not tell them our secret tonight _Ichigo-kun?_"

The older teen blinked in mild amusement as Ichigo replied, "B-But T-Toushiro. We have to tell them or..." He stopped as he saw Hitsugaya's lip quivering with tears coming into his eyes. The orange-haired shinigami sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. You win Toushiro." Koori laughed as Toushiro smirked in defeat. Then he laughed harder as the young captain pulled Ichigo into a chaste kiss. The silver-haired captain released him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Nice..." whistled Koori in amusement. He smiled at Hitsugaya and ruffled his hair. He said, "Good kid. Looks like you did inherit some of my abilites about seducing." Hitsugaya gave him an innocent smile and Koori laughed again. "It's not funny." mumbled Ichigo quietly. The siblings laughed when Koori stopped as he got pinned to the wall. He smiled seeing that it was only Byakuya. Koori looked at Hitsugaya and said, "Looks like I got to go otouto-chan! Hope you two have fun!"

Then he disappeared from Byakuya's clutches. "GET BACK HERE HITSUGAYA!!!" yelled Byakuya following the silver-haired teenager leaving the other two male to blink in astonishment.

"Uh...What just happened?" asked Ichigo. Toushiro shrugged before smirking at the other shinigami. Ichigo, seeing this, shook his head violently. "No way Toushiro! NO!!" yelled Ichigo but Toushiro had already dragged him somwhere else.

_**Soul Society: The 9th Division's Office**_

Mitsukai Naito was walking (me: she returned when Byakuya arrived in the Real World) when she heard footsteps. She glanced behind her to see Yuumei (me: Yuumei is a last replacement captain for the third division), Hinamori, Soi Fong, and Rukia. "Yes?" questioned the captain of the 9th division. Hinamori blushed and asked, "Do you have news about Yuki-taichou?" Naito's eyes softened and she sighed sadly. She replied, "I'm sorry Hinamori." "Then Yamamoto-sonotaichou dono (me: it means 'General-captain for those who don't know) has to send one of us!" exclaimed Rukia angry. Everyone knows that Rukia is angry for Yuki being kidnapped so easily. Especially if it was Ichimaru Gin.

Naito sighed and looked at Soi Fong. She asked, "What is your reason for being here Soi?" "Yoruichi-sama had asked for you to come back to the real world." replied the captain of the 2nd division. Naito tilted her head curiously at her. Soi Fong just shrugged in the same level of curiosity. "Everyone! We have recieved news from Hitsugaya Koori-dono! It seemed like things are peaceful in the ningen world. But we all have been ordered to keep an eye out for Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname." spoke Yamamoto through a loud speaker of some kind.

This caught all of the fukutaichous and taichous captains. _'Aizen-taichou!_' thought Hinamori with wide eyes. '_So...It seems like they're about to move._' thought Soi Fong and Naito narrowing their eyes. Rukia thought, '_Aizen...Gin...Tousen...Prepare to be persecuted!_' All of the other captains and vice-captains thought one thing, '_It is almost time then._'

Yuumei whistled and Kira appeared. She looked at him and said, "Go and make sure everyone's ready for the upcoming battle." "Hai Yuumei-taichou!" answered Kira before using shunpo to get back to the 3rd division.

_**Karakura Town**_

Koori and Byakuya stood on top of the Kurosaki's roof while staring at the black midnight sky. "I can't believe that Kuya. I still have to seal the Seal." murmured Koori. Byakuya glanced warily at his companion before replying, "I know Koori. But...what can you do at this time of night? Your little brother and Kurosaki is out having _fun_." Koori chuckled seeing Byakuya's face turn red.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! What do you think about my recent character, Koori? Anyway, I might update sometime later this weekened or next week. Whatever comes first in my mind and life.**

**Byakuya: Please review and send any suggestions to darkhyourinmaru. I think she's running out of ideas**

**Urusei!!**


	7. The White Shinigami

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. Got homework and stuff to do. Anywayz, here is the 7th chapter of Snow White Jewel. **

**Warning: Short chapter!**

* * *

** Chapter 6: The White Shinigami**

"Baka." muttered Koori as he finished sealing Ichigo's Seal. He walked out of the room and saw his little brother looking at him with some kind of child-like wonder. Koori smiled at him and replied, "It's alright Shiro-chan. Ichigo's all right." Toushiro gave out a sigh of relief and looked at the room where Ichigo is resting. Koori gave him an reassuring smile when all of a sudden he blinked as he felt something. He turned to Toushiro and said, "Go and check on Ichigo Toushiro. Make sure that he's still lying down on the floor unconscious." "Is that a good thing?" asked Toushiro confused. Koori sweat-dropped and replied, "It is. Just go and check on your koi."

This made Toushiro's eye twitch but he went inside Ichigo's room anyway. Koori sighed and disappeared.

Ichigo was on the floor alright...but was conscious. Toushiro chuckled and sat next to him. He asked, "Are you all right Ichigo?" The orange-haired teenager snorted and replied, "Unless you count me feeling like a hundred blades cutting through my skin and almost like you were raped by a horny guy!" This made Toushiro's eye twitch. Ichigo noticed but decided to say nothing. It was wise not to say anything to a pissed off captain. Then they heard someone yell, "Hyouketsu za hoshi no joukai ken makai, Kousarashi (me: it means, Freeze the stars of heaven and hell, Kasarashi. Kousarashi means Snow Storm)!"

Ichigo and Toushiro ran out of the room and outside to see an arrancar fighting a shinigami dressed in a pure white shinigami robe with a black and red zanpakuto out with two ribbons surrounding the blade and what seemed to be a black ribbon resembling a tail. A white mist was also surrounding the blade. It was a guy for sure with short spiky hair and grey eyes. They heard him say, "Time for you to die arrancar. Kage Shuuha (me: Shadow Wave)!" A black wave cut the arrancar in half causing it to dissolve into nothing. "Hey you!" yelled Ichigo and Toushiro slapped his forehead. Even though he loved the substitute shinigami he hated it when Ichigo just say things unexpectedly.

The white shinigami glanced at them before vanishing into white petals. Toushiro glared at him but his eyes became wide when Ichigo just walked into the shop. "Ichigo?" murmured Toushiro quietly.

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Yuki groaned in frustration as she killed another useless Hollow. It's been going on for hours. Aizen kept sending her Hollows to kill off to pass the time but lately, she's starting to get bored. "How about you and I then _hime-sama_?" mocked a voice. The female shinigami turned to see Grimmjaw. Her eye twitched and she instantly said, "Burn the stars, Shinkusu!" She pressed her palm to the blade and murmured, "Kasai Taka (Fire Bird)!" Grimmjaw widened his eyes and quickly dodged the attack.

"A mysterious shinigami came appeared in the real world today. It was strange. He was actually all white, white haori, white hair, white eyes, but his sword was a mixture of black and red." explained Grimmjaw as he continually dodged Yuki's attack. She shrugged emotionlessly.

_**Karakura Town: Urahara's Shop**_

Koori blinked confusedly at what Ichigo and Toushiro told him. He asked, "A white shinigami?" They nodded. Ichigo said, "Everything about him was white. It was creepy." "Like he was made out of ice and snow. A mixture really." muttured Toushiro thoughtfully. Koori rubbed his chin and thought and glanced at Byakuya who was now calm and leaning against the wall. He asked, "What do you think Kuya?" Ignoring that (as always), Byakuya coldly replied, "All I know is that this particular shinigami is truly a strong one. A pure white shinigami? It's clearly one of the Seal." "What do you mean of the Seal?" questioned the two lovers in confusion.

The two older ones sighed and rubbed their temples. Koori replied, "It clearly means that there are several of those who are ordered to protect the one that bears the Seal. Some of those that bears the Seal gains it as a gift." "I see..." murmured Toushiro quietly while Ichigo just sighed in frustration. Koori smiled and stood up. He asked, "Why don't you two go get Ishida, and all your other friends?" Ichigo nodded and got up with Toushiro following. As the two left, Koori sighed and sat back down again.

"Kuso..." muttered Koori as he leaned into Byakuya's chest. Byakuya sighed and rubbed his temples. The noble said, "They're suspicious now. The White Shinigami was to be sealed away forever in Soul Society." This made Koori elbow Byakuya's stomach. The noble glared at him but Koori said, "Keep quiet Byakuya. You of all people should know."

Byakuya shrugged, not really caring. Koori sighed and stood up while placing his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. He glanced at the noble and muttered, "Baka." Then he disappeared. Byakuya gave a worried glance before disappearing as well.

_**Some Other Place**_

Koori was standing on the tower looking down on the humans of the Real World. He sighed and thought about what was happening. "You know...you might get wrinkles if you keep up that face." mocked a voice. Koori turned to see Yuki there smirking with her zanpakuto out. He sighed and asked, "What are you doing Yuki?" "Following orders. What else?" she shrugged casually. Koori sighed in frustration and said, "I see...Aizen sent you here to get me." She smiled and nodded before swinging her sword down at him. Koori casually blocked it while unsheathing his zanpakuto. He backflipped and landed on the ground. He raised his zanpakuto and yelled, "Joukai no Yaiba!" Yuki dodged it but got hurt on her chest. She gritted her teeth at him.

This was something she had not planned. Now, she has to do this quicker than ever before Aizen finds out what she's doing. Yuki held up her zanpakuto and yelled, "Odori no Joukai (Heaven Dance)!" Koori quickly got out of the way as the white wave hit. He backflipped and sighed. This isn't what he had expected. But then again, he was the Ice Prince who just got out of a 300 year old coma.

* * *

**Never expected Koori to be the Ice Prince huh? Well, here's the seventh chapter. So sorry if it was short . . . really short!**

**Toushiro: So disappointing . . . .**

**Ichigo: True -sighs-**

**Byakuya: Please review**


End file.
